villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Project Militia
Project Militia are a group of minor antagonists in the 2007 video game Manhunt 2. They only ever appear in flashback missions. Biography Project Militia is made up of Death Row inmates who were hired by Dr. Pickman to work for him and in exchange, he would erase their criminal pasts. Once hired, literally every aspect of their lives were changed. Any notable features were either removed or were changed to the point they were unrecognizable, tattoos and fingerprints were removed entirely, their teeth were even re-aligned to disrupt dental records in case any of them died during jobs. Dr. Pickman made sure that by the time they actually began working, they were esentially a different person. Some are only in it for the money, but several members of the militia are incredibly loyal to Dr. Pickman and The Project for getting new lives and being saved from their executions. During the mission "Best Friends", Daniel Lamb and his best friend Michael Grant, who has the only keys, are on a boat to an abandoned sugar mill near an island. Daniel has a gun pointed at Michael, asking him to get rid of the "Pickman Bridge" but Michael tells Daniel that removing it could possibly kill him. When Daniel suddenly starts suffering a headache due to the experiments performed on him, Michael slaps the gun out of his hand, grabs a flare gun, and runs to the island. The flare attracts Project Militia. With them closing in, Leo Kasper decides to take matters into his own hands and chase down Michael in order to kill him and take back the keys, all while fighting through Project Militia. Later on during the mission "Assassination", after a shooting on top of a brothel, Daniel has a flashback to six years ago when Daniel and Leo assassinate Stanley Grex, a Project Scientist who's funding The Project. Project Militia is sent to kill Daniel and Leo once again, but fail when they escape into the sewers behind the building they were shooting from. Six years later, Project Militia are never seen again in the present day. Now that The Project has The Watchdogs to do their dirty work for them, it's most likely that since they failed their missions, all the members were either sent back to prison to carry out their death sentences or experimented on by Project Scientists and were turned into the Dixmor Inmates and The Legion. Personality Seeing how all members of the militia were former death row inmates, all of them are ruthless and brutal people who take sadistic pleasure in showing power over those they either kill or capture. Trivia *Early versions of Project Militia members look similar to Cerberus from the original Manhunt. *Voice actors for Project Militia include: **Jordan Bridges **Kevin Carrigan **Kevin Merill Wilson **Matt McCarthy **Zak Orth **Ed Trucco Gallery PM 4.png PM 3.png PM 2.png PM 1.png Beta PM.png|Beta Version of Project Militia Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:GTA Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Damned Souls